Presently known devices of this kind are in the form of disks. with the receptacle for the liquid to be analysed being located at the centre, of the disks, and n analysis cells being located around its periphery.
Therefore a single rotor can be used to perform only n simultaneous analyses with such a device.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention remedy this drawback and provide a device for preparing multiple analyses of an initial liquid sample, which device is of simple structure such that a plurality of such devices may be dealt with simultaneously on the same rotor, thereby saving, much space and time.